


my wish for you

by beguinn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: I'm Sorry, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beguinn/pseuds/beguinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Eddie had to do was believe, and it would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my wish for you

**Author's Note:**

> 500 words of sadness. i'm so sorry, y'all.

Eddie squeezed his eyes shut tightly, just as his mother had instructed him to do all those years ago. 

“Close your eyes, _älskling_ ,” she’d cooed, gently brushing her fingers through a young Eddie’s unruly hair. He did as he was told (Eddie had been a momma’s boy since day one) and snuggled up closer to her. “Close your eyes so you can’t see anything. And I want you to wish for the one thing you want more than anything. And it’ll come true if you believe it’ll come true.”

It was what had gotten him to North America. It was what had gotten him to the NHL. It had to work now.

“I want Lu back,” he whined through trembling lips before dropping his head in his hands again, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter. All he had to do was believe, and it would happen.

And then his phone started ringing, the familiar ringtone he’d chosen specifically for Lu filling the room. Eddie had never moved as quickly as he did when he lunged for his phone, pressing ‘answer’ before putting them phone up to his ear. “Hello? Lu? Hi! Lu!”

There was a long moment of silence before Lu sighed. “Hey Eddie.”

“Lu!” It had worked after all. All he’d had to do was believe. “Lu, you’ll never guess what I saw on Twitter today! It said you got traded! To Florida! For Jacob Markstrom. You know about him, right? He’s pretty much my, uh, what’s it called? My best friend! It’s like Twitter was trying to mess with me! But I knew it was wrong. You wouldn’t leave me.”

Another moment of silence. Lu opened his mouth to say something then immediately closed it, and Eddie went into panic mode again due to the silence. “Lu…? Isn’t that funny, Lu?”

“Eddie…”

“Lu…?”

“I’m going to Florida, Eddie. To play with Tim Thomas. Jacob Markstrom is coming to Vancouver to be your backup. You’re a starter now, Eddie.” There was no tone of regret in Lu’s voice, but it was full of sympathy. This is what he’d wanted for himself – it was the last thing he’d wanted for Eddie.

There was another long moment of silence as Eddie unsuccessfully fought back tears. “No…” Lu could hear him breathing heavily from holding his breath and trying to hold back tears, and, for the first time, he wanted to be there to comfort Eddie. “No… I don’t want to be a starter. I want to be a backup. I want to be your backup. There’s still so much I can learn from you! Lu, don’t go… Take it back. Just be like, ‘Hey, just kidding guys. Can’t leave Eddie yet. Ask again next year.’ Do something, Lu…”

“I’m going to Florida, Eddie.”

He’d believed. Eddie had believed Lu was going to stay. He’d shut his eyes tight and wished and believed that Lu was going to stay. It had worked so well when he was a child; why wasn’t it working anymore? He let out a shaky breath, slowly nodding his head. “Okay… Florida. Okay. I’ll miss you.”

Lu chuckled. “I’ll miss you too, buddy. You can text me if you ever get to missing me too much, though, okay?”

“Yeah, okay, sure.” 

“Alright… I’ll catch you later, then?” Lu sounded hopeful.

“Yeah, see you later. Good luck in Florida.”

“Good luck in Vancouver.”

“Bye, Lu…”

“Bye, Eddie.”

Not even a minute after hanging up, Lu’s phone buzzed, alerting him of a new text message.

_i miss you too much._


End file.
